


Can't Sleep Love

by GeminiDerp



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: Prompt 130Spidey and DP can’t really sleep. So they form afriendshiprelationship through late night texting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was taken from spideypool-prompts.tumblr.com
> 
> I have been really inspired by a lot of their prompts so expect to see more from me. 
> 
> As always feel free to comment with more prompts because I love them. Try to make them something different. Something the fandom doesn't have a lot of :) 
> 
> 'bluh' is Wade's texting. [blah] is Peter's texting.

The first time Peter got a message at 4 a.m., he’d been annoyed. It didn’t wake him up but still, it was the damned principle of it. You don’t ever text anyone that late unless it was your dying wish. But regardless of this, Peter still picked his phone up from where it was laying next to his computer and read the message. 

‘You up Spidey?’

Peter groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, knowing that it had to look disgusting after being under his mask all night. Why was Deadpool texting him? This couldn’t be good. He sighed again when he saw Wade typing and quickly shot back a text of his own. 

[No.]

Peter knew it wouldn’t stop Wade but it was worth a try right?

‘Aw come on don’t be like that. I’m just bored.’

[Then why don’t you just go to sleep?]

Peter looked at his web-shooter, which he’d been working on and took off his glasses to look at his phone. He didn’t need the glasses but sometimes they helped him focus a little better on smaller pieces of equipment. 

‘I wish. After the fights tonight I’m still a little too wound up to sleep.’

Peter could definitely relate to that and though he knew he shouldn’t be texting Wade, his own foot was tapping out a nervous rhythm due to his own inability to sleep. Really he either came home and immediately collapsed or he didn’t sleep at all. 

[Yeah I guess I can understand that. It sucks, like you’re so tired you can’t sleep while also being very on edge.]

‘EXACTLY. I mean I don’t really need to be on edge but you know adrenaline’s some good shit.’

Peter found himself smiling and he covered his mouth, scoffing when Wade sent him like 50 poop emojis. He rolled his eyes and got up to fiddle around his apartment. 

[You’re a child.]

In his own apartment Wade was half dressed and cleaning his weapons in between texts. The idea to text Spidey had been floating around in his mind ever since he’d gotten the webslinger’s number. Which was exactly 4 weeks ago according to the white box. 

‘Looks who talking babyface.’

Peter groaned and crawled up his wall perching in a little nest he’d made. 

[Knew I shouldn’t have shown you my face.]

Wade imagined Peter blushing, those soft looking pink lips and those gorgeous dark eyes. Fuck if that wasn’t a pretty picture. He adjusted his cock through his pants, before picking up his phone again. 

‘I’m just teasing you. You were a solid 10 before I saw your face and you’re like a fucking 20 now that I’ve seen your face.’ 

Peter was actually blushing now, not used to compliments and he closed out of his texts for a moment to think. He’d been fighting crime with Wade a few times a year for nearly 4 years and though the team ups have become more frequent, this was a whole other thing entirely. Peter liked Wade and appreciated that he was trying to be good but the last thing he wanted to do was lead him on. Wade deserved to be happy. 

The brunette sighed and bit one of his fingernails, nervously. Of course Wade was attractive in his build and the scars, though shocking at first were something Peter knew he could get used too. Plus Wade was taking good care of himself these days, he hadn’t even seen scabs on his face the last time he’d seen him. 

[Thanks? You’re not so bad yourself.]

‘LOL. Petey please! I’m gunna pee my panties.’

[I’m serious.]

‘Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure. In other news can you believe it’s supposed to rain all next week?’

Peter sighed but didn’t want to stay on the subject any longer right now. So he let Wade change the subject. 

[Really? Damn and of course my umbrella’s broken.]

‘What time do you leave for work?’

[10? Why?]

‘Oh no reason.’

\--

Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes, locking his apartment and eating his piece of toast as he headed down the stairs. He could hear the thunder outside and he sighed as he opened the door to the street. It wasn’t raining too badly just yet but Peter still held his coat up trying to cover up a little when he heard a cough. He looked over and found himself unable to keep from smiling just a little. 

Wade, in street clothes, already had his large red umbrella open and there was a cup of coffee in his hand. Peter smiled a little wider when Wade gave him a nervous smile and he walked over to him, glad to be underneath the umbrella. 

“So uh… You mind if I walk you to work, babyface?” Wade held out the coffee for Peter and the brunette eyed it for a moment before looking up at the older man. 

“Is that for me?” 

Wade nodded, “Yeah it’s a mocha cappuccino with some fixings.”

“So you were paying attention last night,” Peter teased and took the coffee from Wade with a smile. He looked at Wade’s brown eyes thinking they were really kind of nice. 

Peter had been getting his fill of looking at Wade so much so that he didn’t realize he was staring for an uncomfortably long time. 

Wade coughed and underneath his scars Peter could see him turning red, “You have work right?” 

Peter turned bright red and he grinned sheepishly, “Uh yeah, crap it’s this way.” Peter pointed down the street and they began walking. 

They talked as they walked and before Wade realized where they were going they arrived at Stark Tower.

“Well guess this is your stop?” Wade asked and Peter nodded.

“Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it,” Peter smiled up at Wade and the older man shrugged and folded up his umbrella, handing it to Peter. 

“Here. You need it more than I do,” Wade smiled at Peter’s briefly shocked look. The brunette took the umbrella, a faint blush on his face at Wade's kindness. He took just a moment to decide before leaning up on his toes to kiss Wade's cheek. 

“Thank you, Wade,” Peter quickly turned to go inside, not wanting to wait for a response but he did hear Wade’s next words.

“Anytime, Peter.”


End file.
